The Half Bloods
by KatieElizabethGrace
Summary: The Half Bloods is a spy agency and two of its best agents are getting sent on a mission. The Half Bloods believe that the Chase family hold vital information to the gang, Kronos, next move. Percy and Thalia's mission is to befriend a girl called Annabeth Chase. But will Percy start to fall for her? And how will it effect the mission?


**Hey, This is Grace here. And here is my new story. This is like a spy agency, like a CIA for kids. Or if anyone has read Cherub its similar to that. Pls READ AND REVIEW! REVIEWS WILL LET ME CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY! **

**I HOPE U ENJOY!**

_"No Percy!" His mother cried with flowing tears down her cheeks. His Mother, Sally Jackson, tried to get away from the thugs. But she knew there was no hope. He looked around his apartment that was once filled with cheerfulness but now covered with blood. He looked at his blood covered hands and quickly averted his gaze to the man near by with a dagger stuck in his shoulder. His chest moving up and down, slowly. Percy, I thought. You did what you had to do. He was attacking you and he was twice your size. He deserved that pain after nearly attacking Mum. I averted my gaze back to my Mum. The thugs showed no emotion and held a knife to my Mother's throat. _

_"Percy," She said while trembling with fear, "Run! RUN!" I couldn't move, my feet were stuck to the ground. I looked behind me and the door was slightly open. I could run, but what about Mum._

_"Stay with us Percy," one of the thugs spoke, "We will just take you to Kronos and your Mother will live. Just come with us." I looked at my Mother who was shaking her head._  
_"No! Percy," My mother screamed, "Don't listen to-" My Mother was cut off when the thugs but their big, gruff hands around my Mother's mouth. All you could hear were her muffled cries. I glanced at the picture of Mum and I behind us. We were at Montauk, one of my favourite places to go. I missed those times. I looked at my Mother's tear streamed face. She was taking sharp breaths as the knife pressed against her throat tighter. I felt panic surge in my chest and my knees were shaking. I couldn't stand this. Without thinking, I quickly ran out the door, abandoning my Mother. _

I woke up with a sudden jolt. My blankets were lying on the floor and I was covered with sweat. I tried to slow my breathing down, while I wiped all the sweat off my brow. I took a quick glance at my alarm clock. 7:45, it read. I groaned quietly to myself as I got up. I walked to the mirror and ruffled by windblown, black hair. I couldn't help but think of that same nightmare. Every night I have that same nightmare of my Mother's death. I quickly tossed that thought aside and grabbed my black t-shirt lying on the floor and slipped it on.

First off, my name is Percy Jackson and I work for a spy agency called the Half Bloods. Children aged 6-20 at trained here. Its like a kids version of the CIA. We are taught karate, self defense, sword fighting, archery, fitness, how to use different weapons, and computer hacking skills. We also learn 'normal' subjects like Maths, English and Science.

Here we have different coloured t-shirts that represent our rank. Red represents juniors and people that haven't undergone their basic training course. The Basic training is a 100 day course that tests our abilities. Once agents have undergone this test they become a grey shirt and can go on missions. Agents can get a navy blue shirt if they have done an outstanding achievement on a mission. In order to get the black t-shirt (the highest rank) agents have to have outstanding achievements on a numerous amount of missions. It took five missions to finally get my black t-shirt. Did I forget to mention that everyone here has deceased parents. We were rescued from the orphanages by other agents (or protectors) and were chosen to get sent here.

I slipped by cargo pants on and put my combat boots on in order to get ready for my first lesson, archery. I hated archery, I was one of the worst students. I was lucky enough to get on arrow on the actual board instead of someone's foot (been there, done that). I started to tie my combat boots, still thinking about how much I'm dreading today's archery lesson. SLAM! My head shoot up as my door slammed open. There standing there was the Stoll Brothers with their sheepish grins. Their curly brown hair covered their faces which matched their navy blue shirts. The only thing that could tell them apart is that Travis is slightly taller than Conner.

"That was a bit loud," Conner said.  
"Sorry," Travis said while turning to face his brother, "Next time you pick the lock." Did I forget to mention that we all get told how to pick locks, or have a lock gun of our own. I seriously need to get a bolt on my door.  
"You could've at least down it quieter," mumbled Conner. I glared at them.  
"What do you want?" I asked as I walked to my mini fridge and grabbed my bottle of water. I skulled the bottle until it was all gone. I placed the water bottle on my bedside table as I waited for their answer.  
"Chiron wants you at Mr D's office," answered Travis.

"Wants you there at 8:00 sharp," Conner finished. I quickly glanced at my clock and noticed I had five minutes to get there.  
"Thanks," I said as I walked to the door.  
"STOLLS!" I heard a familiar scream come from the corridor.  
"Well, we better leave," said Conner nervously while dragging Travis away. I walked up to the door and tried to see what all the commotion was all about. The Stolls were sprinting to the elevator while being chased by an angry Katie Gardener. She was wearing her hair in a high ponytail and she had her black t-shirt on.  
"What was it this time?" I asked Katie as she stopped by my door. Katie's green eyes were full of anger.  
"The Stolls set off a stink bomb in the Demeter floor," said Katie while gritting her teeth in rage. I tried to hide my laughter. Everyone knew that Travis liked Katie but he had a weird way of showing it, like stink bombs and pranks.

Another thing I should probably explain is that there are twelve floors in the agents block. Those twelve blocks are named after the twelve olympians (The founders of the Half Bloods). I'm on the Poseidon floor which is occupied by one person, me. You could say I was a loner, but I have a huge group of friends to prove otherwise.

The floor we stay on are based on our abilities. Like I'm the best swimmer out of all of campus, so I got out in the Poseidon cabin. I can also hold my breath underwater for a really long time. My friend Nico (who I soon found out was my cousin) always has a great way of hiding in the shadows. The red shirts played hide and seek with him and they couldn't find him for 8 hours. So he got put in the Hades floor.

"Isn't that kind of old?" I questioned Katie.  
"Well, its better than having melted chocolate bunnies all of the corridor floor," Katie grumbled, "It was like a slip and slide with chocolate. Thankfully Mr D got the Stolls to clean it all up."  
"Well, you better whoop their butts," I said.  
"Yeah, see ya," Katie said as she rushed down the corridor.  
"See ya," I shouted as Katie ran off.

I quickly walked out of my room and headed towards the elevator. I waited in front of the elevator and tapped my foot impatiently on the cold, hard, floorboards. DING! I stepped in the elevator and pressed the ground level button. However, instead the elevator went up to the top. Who was all the way up on the Zeus floor? I asked myself. It has to be- DING!, the elevator door beeped open and there was Thalia Grace, who is the only person on the Zeus floor and is my other cousin. She was wearing her black t-shirt with her cargo pants and combat boots. Her piercing blue eyes were looked at me but her gaze lightened.

"Hey Percy," said Thalia while walking into the elevator. The doors closed and the cheesy elevator music played.  
"Hey Thalia, where are you going?" I asked.  
"I'm going to see Chiron and Mr D," answered Thalia while fixing her gaze to the elevator doors. "You?"  
"Same thing as you," I replied. DING!

We stepped out of the elevator door and walked along the concrete path. In the distance the boys were playing football and the girls (probably Aphrodite girls) were watching them. A few people were making their way to the pool and some were running to their next science lesson. We walked in silence for a bit until I broke the ice.

"You think we will miss first lesson?" I asked.  
"I hope so, I don't think I can put up with another lesson with Miss Difalingum," moaned Thalia.  
"Yeah, I had archery," I groaned. "Thank god I'm missing this lesson, at least no one will go to the hospital today." Thalia stifled a laugh but returned back to her serious self. She has been like that ever since the Luke accident.  
"Do you think its a mission?" I asked.  
"Maybe," replied Thalia, "who knows maybe your in trouble again."  
"I haven't done anything that bad," I said while holding up my hands innocently. Thalia looked at me as if to say 'really?'

We finally made our way to block three and walked to the third level. We passed some staff members and knocked on Mr D's office door.  
"Come in," a muffled voice said. We opened the door and stepped inside. Mr D spun on his chair while stroking his wine bottle. I tried not to roll my eyes. His purple eyes seemed relaxed and calm and his Hawaiian shirt was untucked. Chiron sat on another chair next to Mr D's desk, his eyes pondered outside the window. Thalia and I slowly walked in and sat on the chairs opposite Mr D's desk. Thalia and I looked at each other as if to say 'what now?' We waited for someone to say something as the clock ticked on by. TICK TOCK. I looked at Chiron and waited for him to say something. TICK TOCK. Mr D cleared his throat.

"Well, Perry Johnson and Tara Grant we have a new mission for you," said Mr D while stroking his precious wine bottle.  
"Umm, its Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace," Chiron said.  
"Who cares same thing!" shouted Mr D.  
"Umm shouldn't we be talking about the mission?" suggested Thalia.  
"Ahh yes, the mission," slurred Mr D. "Well, you both know about Kronos right?" Thalia looked down and we both nodded meekly. I had bad experiences with Kronos.

Kronos used to be the founder of the halfblood until his three sons, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, overthrew him and gained control of the Halfbloods. But Zeus, Poseidon and Hades disappeared along with their other siblings. Except Mr D was the only that stayed. Therefore, he took control of the Half Bloods while Chiron assisted him. Kronos was furious and started a gang of his own, which he named after himself. His gang, Kronos, are always out for vengence and blood. They are trained assasins and kill innocent civilians. They plan on hunting us down and try to wipe out our strongest agents. Most of the time, we were lucky but at times we have lost many agents.

"Well," Mr D started. "There is a family called the Chase family, we believe that they hold some valuable information to Kronos's next move. Helen and Frederick Chase have donated lots of money towards the gang. They have three children, the oldest being Annabeth. Frederick had Annabeth with his previous wife, whose name is confidential. His previous wife had to leave him for work commitments. Therefore, Annabeth was left with him. When Annabeth was six, Frederick remarried and had to twins, which are Bobby and Matthew Chase. Annabeth is 15, so your age, and Bobby and Matthew are both 8. Your job is to befriend Annabeth and gain information about Kronos's next move. You will be attending Goode High School and will be in Year 10. You will be put in all of her classes so she is easier to keep and eye on. You will be living with Silena and Charles Beckondorf, who are retired Half Bloods. But because you will be in Kronos's territory, we will have to change your looks completely. You need to be unrecognisable after what happened with Luke. Silena has volunteered to help you with your new looks and will come here for a day to help."  
"Wait," Thalia interrupted, "What's our back story?"  
"I was just about to get to that," Mr D started again, "You and Percy will be brother and sister and will be living with your two cousins after your parents died in a fire. You will go by the names of Peter and Piper Beckett. Any more questions?"  
"When will we be leaving?" questioned Thalia while fiddling with her hair.  
"Three days, your flight is at 3:00 am, any more questions." Thalia and I shook our heads and left the room.

**DID U ENJOY IT? DO U WANT ME TO CONTINUE**! **AND WAT DO U THINK HAPPENED WITH LUKE? ANY GUESSES? PUT IT IN A REVIEW OR PM ME!**

**SO PLS REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF U WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR IF U HAVE ANY IDEA OR IMPROVEMENTS!**

**GRACE**

**P.S. CHECK OUT OUR OTHER STORIES ON OUR PROFILE!**


End file.
